Such a type of a claw pole motor stator is known from the following patent document 1. This stator arrangement includes three stator units in correspondence to a U-phase, a V-phase and a W-phase. Each stator unit is formed into a substantially U-shape in section and includes two sets of teeth axially spaced apart from each other and a return pass interconnecting the teeth at diametrically outer ends. By supplying electric current to annular windings accommodated within the stator units having the U-shaped in section to form independent magnetic paths, two types of projections of different polarities are provided on diametrically inner ends of the two sets of teeth so as to be opposed to a rotor, and are magnetized.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-227075